Foxhole Court Wiki:Editing Guidelines
These are some guidelines that will help keep the wiki tidy and clear. Please take note of them when you contribute to the wiki. It's not that bad if you don't add all parts of a page if you don't have time, but maybe consider coming back to add them later. Also don't hesitate to edit pages other people made to enhance them. Editing Feel free to add any information you have at hand that is not already in the wiki. Make sure it's added in the right location, e.g. a character's habit on the characters page and not on a related page. Some information can appear on two pages, e.g. the relationship between two characters. If you think a portion of an article is big enough to warrant its own page, make one. Put a link to the page in the original article. If you edit something, please add some kind of message of what you have changed. This is easy if you have added a particular piece of information. If it is more difficult, at least indicate which parts of the article you have edited. To-Dos Here is a list of tasks that need to be done on the wiki. Please feel free to do any of the tasks and add others. Naming Character pages are named after the nicknames of characters plus their last name. E.g., Dan's page is named "Dan Wilds" and not "Danielle Wilds". This is because visitors will most likely search for the nickname when looking up the page. Team pages are named with the complete team name consisting of University and name: "Palmetto State Foxes" instead of just "Foxes". Templates Certain pages should have an infobox on it. You can find them under "Insert -> Infobox". You can also make new types of infoboxes if you think they are required. Please refer to this tutorial if you have questions. Character pages get an "Infobox character". If you make a new page for a character, please insert the infobox and fill in as much information as you have at hand. This doesn't mean that the infobox has to be complete, but certain fields like "gender" should be known for all characters. The rest can be filled upon finding the appropriate piece of information. Team pages get an "Infobox team". Here, too, please make an infobox for every new team page. If the content of an infobox is something/someone with a page in the wiki, please link to it. See this page on how to enter links in source code mode (which you have to do in an infobox). If you want to display links to different pages in a neat box, use the template "Navbox foxy". It displays text in its body left-aligned and fits the wiki's colour scheme. Please note that for some inane reason, the first item in a bullet point list isn't displayed correctly if it is in the first line of the navbox body. Consider adding a line before the bullet list to circumvent this problem. (Or, if you know CSS/HTML/wikia syntax, look up how to fix this because it's annoying. :) ) Links Wikis thrive on links between different pages. If you mention something that has a wiki page of its own, please link to it. Putting a link on the first occurrence of a word is enough though. If you add something before an already existing text with links in it, it would be cool if you also removed the links in the older text. This is annoying work, I know, but it keeps the wiki nice and clean. If you mention something that doesn't have a page yet but you think should have, put in a link anyway. Someone else can later make the page and the link already exists. Categories When you make a new page, please add some categories to it. You can to see which ones are already in use. If you think there should be another category, put it in and consider going through other articles to add it where appropriate. Category pages have to be maintained too, so please add a short summary of what the category represents on its page (e.g. for category criminal "All characters that are conducting criminal activity.") To add a description, click the "add content" link above the squares, not the edit button. Non-book information We should distinguish between information learned from the books and learned from the author's blog. I'm going to make a little box template that says something like "Outside information" that we can then use whenever we're adding this kind of information to a page. This will make people who haven't read these outside sources less confused as to why they didn't know this particular piece of information. For now, please write "Outside Info:" before this kind of information. Layout If you have ideas for improving the layout (particularly of the first page), please write a comment under the article in question. We can discuss whether to change the layout and someone can actually do it later. Want to become admin? Message me and I will give you admin rights. You can reach me on Tumblr or send a wikia message. Category:Wiki